Son of the Twin-Tailed Fox
by Gamer95
Summary: A crash landing has Miley 'Tails' Prower ended up in someone else's backyard. She meets a little boy working outside in the snow in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and quickly learns the horrible truth of his situation...GenderSwapped Sonic-Verse, collab with SpeedGamerDTS


High above the town of Little Whinging, a small blue plane flew through the sky gracefully. It's pilot was smirking to herself, pleased with the results of her latest updates.

"All right!" She cheered. "It worked perfectly!"

The pilot was a tall female anthropomorhpic fox. She wore brown boots, with two socks, the left one going up to her thigh and the right stopping below her knee. She wore a brown aviator's jacket, as well as a pair of aviator goggles on top of her head.

This was Miley Prower. But everyone called her Tails. The reason for this? She had two tails, as opposed the the standard one her kind would normally have. There was an upside to this mild mutation: it allowed her to fly for short periods of time.

The vixen focused on her flight path, gripping the controls tightly.

Suddenly the shipped jerked from side to side causing the vixens eyes to grow wide. Her gaze traveled to the nose of the plane where smoke was starting to seep off.

She gulped when the plane started to make a nose dive.

"Not again!" she shouted and tried to pull up so she did not hit anyone. The plane was coming in fast. Thinking quickly tails looked around and luck was on her side as she saw a small runway of snow.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned the plane a hard left. The plane was a not level when it landed and hit nose first sending the fox girl flying from her seat her destination a small house where at the moment a tired cold and hurt child was trying to shovel the snow.

He whimpered as the bitter cold wind licked at his skin. He was so cold...And so tired...he wanted to sleep...So badly...

He hated being outside at night...It was dark and scary and he was afraid someone would take him away...

But he knew he had no choice. He had to do the work, after all...

He was focusing on getting snow out of the driveway when he heard the scream.

The one screaming flew past him too fast for him to really see her, and sailed right into a massive pile of snow, the one he had created, causing snow to burst from the impact.

Harry tilted his head, and when the snow settled, he saw someone's butt sticking out of the snow.

He stared at the butt and then noticed tiredly that it had two fluffy tails attached to it. Harry way too tired and was too desperate to be afraid approached the tails slowly.

Tails meanwhile was trying to get her head back in working order. She let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes to see darkness. She began to panic lightly before feeling the coldness around her head was starting to hurt and the fact that her legs were just standing in air clued her in.

She tried to move but froze when she felt something happen to her tails. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. NO ONE TOUCHES HER TAILS!

Unknown to her it was not some perverted furry but a small little boy who had snuggled into the twin tails trying to get warm.

"Hmm! Lgo!" Came her muffled voice of anger. However, whoever was doing it didn't seem to hear her, or else didn't care. She narrowed her eyes angrily.

Harry, meanwhile, hugged the tails tightly. He nestled into them. "So...soft..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Tails froze when he heard the voice. 'Wait a minute...' She thought. 'That voice...It sounded like...like a kid...' Eyebrow quirked, she paid attention, and noticed that the hands touching her tails felt...very, very tiny... That's when she realized. It wasn't a creepy pervert. It was just a little boy. But why would he be playing with her tails...?

Deciding to find out she started to wiggle a bit causing the boy to let go and back up fearfully. Tails soon shot out of the snow pile she staggered back waving her arms to try and balance herself. "Woah!" and fell back on her behind.

She groaned lightly before hearing a soft whimper. She turned her head around and found the child and instantly warning sounds were being heard. He was first off not dressed for the cold weather, a large white shirt covered his small frame. He was shaking horribly and looked ready to collapse.

"Uh…hi." She said waving at him slightly.

Harry stared back at her with tired confused eyes he rubbed his eyes slightly. "Hi…fox lady." He slurred softly.

Tails tilted her head with a frown before standing up and making her way over to him. She crouched down in front of him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here, little guy?" She asked gently. He looked down.

"I...I'm doing chores..." He replied. Tails raised a brow.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"'Cause these are the only clothes I have..." His shaking increased as a gust of wind blew by. "Y-Your tails we r-r-really warm...Th-Thank y-y-you f-for letting me b-b-be w-w-warm..." He was starting to lose all feeling in his body...

Tails eyes widened and she gently lifted him up in her arms and held him close to herself. The boy snuggling into her furry body trying to get close to her warmth. Tails looked down at him and gave him a light smile her blue eyes shining. "Better?"

Harry did not respond as he was already fading into a blissful sleep. Tails just smirked down at him then looked up at the back door her eyes narrowed and she marched her way over to it. She wanted to know why a child was out in the freezing cold.

She banged on the back door hard her eyes narrowed and her hold on the near asleep child iron tight.

The door opened wide with a, "FREAK! And Tales knew instantly that she was not going to like what she discovered.

She was right. She saw the biggest, fattest man she had EVER seen standing before her. He was, frankly, disgusting to look at. Especially the unnatural shade of purple his face turned when he saw her. "What in blazes-What the bloody hell are you?!" He exclaimed angrily. Tails simply glared in response.

"Why do you have this kid out here doing chores dressed like this?" She demanded angrily. Vernon scowled.

"You furry little b***." He spat. "That's NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!"

"Well I'm making it my business. Tell me, or else-"

"GIVE HIM HERE!" Vernon snatched the boy out of her arms. He woke up abruptly. "Get back out there!" Vernon threw Harry, He literally THREW the little boy.

All of the warmth Harry had previously felt was sucked out when he hit the cold snowy ground.

Vernon smirked darkly as he turned to give the freak of a woman a thrashing 'CLANG' only to fall to the ground holding his head screaming in pain as the fox like woman held a wench in her shaking hand her blue eyes darkening.

She rushed over to the child and lifted him up into her arms and held him close. "Kid! Are you hurt? Hey?" she asked shaking him lightly casing his eyes to open to show pained filled green eyes.

"Don't…please…need to stay…"

Tails felt a pain in her heart as her ears laid flat on her head. She tightened her grip on him and tried to warm him up. He snuggled back into her. "Sorry I let go." She whispered to him.

She stood up and glared at the fat man who was getting back up. "WHO THE FU-"

'CLANG'

Another wench hit him right between the eyes. "STOP DOING THAT!" he roared in pain.

"Watch your mouth then!"

"IT'S MY PROPERTY, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! LEAVE! NOW!" Vernon roared. Tails scowled.

"I'll leave all right...And he's coming with me!"

"Like HELL he is!" Vernon lunged forward...Only to be uppercutted in the chin by a robotic fist. This sent him flying back into his house, where he crashed into a wall. Vernon Dursley was rendered unconscious immediately upon impact.

Tails took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked down at the little boy and frowned when he was still shaking...But she knew what to do.

Hurriedly, she dashed back to her plane. It may have crashed, but it was still in good condition. The vixen hopped into her seat and fumbled with the buttons. "Heater, heater...Ah, there we go!" She said, pressing the button to activate the heaters.

As those heated the interior of the plane, Tails then picked the child back up. She slowly pulled off her jacket, then wrapped it around his tiny frail body like a blanket. Then, she held him tightly yet gently against the soft fur that covered her body, resting his head right over her chest so he could listen to the sound of her beating heart. Finally, she moved her tails so that they gently wrapped around him, covering him and keeping him safe and warm.

Harry had curled up to the nice foxy and had his eyes closed content. He was lulled into a daze by her heart beet and her warmth made him smile.

Tails smiled down at the little guy in her arms. "Feeling better buddy?" she asked him.

The boy looked up allowing sky blue to meet emerald green and he nuzzled into her tails with a coo making her both blush and smile warmly at him. 'Little guy is kind of cute' she thought.

He looked up at her a content smile on his face. "Who…are you…Ms. Foxy?" he asked tiredly.

She smiled and adjusted her hold to make him more comfy. "My name's Miley...But you can just call me Tails." She said with a wink.

"Tails...Ms...Tails...Like...Like your fluffy, warm tails..." The vixen giggled.

"Yeah. Like my fluffy warm tails." She nodded.

"So...fluffy..." He mumbled softly. Smiling, the fox kissed his cheek, allowing her lips to linger for several seconds.

Harry blinked slightly at her cutely causing the vixen to kiss him again making him giggle lightly. A sound that warmed her heart. "What's your name little guy?" she asked him.

"Harry…. Harry Potter."

The vixen giggled lightly. "We both are buddy." She said with a wink.

The boy nodded, "But yours is nicer…fluffier" he mumbled earning an amused smile from her.

Tails ran her hand through his hair and looked around the small park she was at and let out a sigh. 'Now…the nose is buried in the snow so I will either have to go out and dig it out or call for some help.'

She looked down at the child and knew her answer instantly. 'I'm sure Sonia isn't doing anything anyway.'


End file.
